My Personal Rockstar
by Joellen15
Summary: When Jesse gets a record contract, Suze thinks everything is for the better until the rockstar scene gets to Jesse's head.
1. Rock Gods and Parties Don't Mix

**Rock Gods and Parties Don't Mix**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. **_

The curtain went up and there he stood all the glory that which was Jesse. My Jesse. I sighed happily as I watched from backstage of the auditorium. "Miss Simon? Would you like something to drink?" I turned around and one of the concert coordinators smiled at me.

"No, thank you," I answered back. My attention went back onto Jesse who was performing a song on stage entitled "The Dead Never Stay Dead," which was appropriately named because the song dealt with him being a ghost. He does that a lot, write songs about being a ghost, becoming human, and falling in love with me. Of course, people don't know about that, being a ghost and then coming alive again I mean.

My Jesse, a rockstar. How cool is that? And I'm his girlfriend. After his last song, which was appropriately titled "Susannah," he came off stage, all sweaty and god-like, and walked over to me. "Another perfect performance," he said, toweling himself off.

"Anything from you, Jesse, is perfect." Cheesy, I know, but it's true either way. He smiled one of his perfect smiles and gave me one of his perfect kisses. See what I mean? "So, why don't we get out of here and eat. I'm so hungry." I'm so happy Jesse's alive and breathing, not dead and cold like before. It was odd how he came into the music business though.

Three months ago, Jesse and I were just walking outside when I limo pulled up beside us. This music executive rolled down the window and said that Jesse had the perfect rockstar look. So he gave Jesse his business card and drove away. I thought it'd be funny seeing Jesse all rockstar-like. But well, as the story goes, he got a contract and his first single "Ghost Story" which he wrote about falling in love with me while he was still a ghost, became number one on all the rock charts.

Women wanted him and men wanted to be him. But thank God, Jesse wasn't like other rockstars. He wasn't into drugs or drinking and he wasn't defiling young girls behind my back every night. That's what I love about him most, it's that out of everything that's happen, the love between Jesse and I never changed. How could it changed when we loved it each other so much to the point where we would die for each other. And that almost happened once. "_Querida_?" Ah, the one word that made me melt coming from him.

"Yes?" I asked. We were still standing backstage. I looked around, that band was coming backstage now.

"I asked, where would you like to go eat?"

"Um, what about the deli by your condo?" Yeah, Jesse had a condo and I lived with him. Hey, I was twenty-two and my job was closer to Jesse's place then it is to my parents' house. He smiled.

"Great, I really wanted a turkey sandwich," he replied. Before leaving, he had to say good-bye to his band and change out of his performance clothes which consisted of, would you believe it, a billowy, white shirt and leather pants. He came out of his dressing room with an AC/DC t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans on.

And just as we were about to leave out the backdoor, Jesse's manager Tom Prescott pulled him aside. "Jesse, dude I'm really sorry, but you've got an autograph signing right now backstage." I sighed. The only bad thing about Jesse being a rockstar is that he was too busy to spend time with me. Not that I care or anything, I mean Jesse adores his fans, but well I adore him too.

After his manager walled away, talking into his cell phone, Jesse turned to me. I smiled sadly. "Jesse, they're waiting for you."

"I'm so sorry _querida_," he apologized.

"No, no, it's totally cool with me. These people love you Jesse, it's not fair if you spend all your time with me and not them." I tried my best to sound supportive, but I was failing horribly. "I'll just meet you back at the condo." He nodded. I pressed my lips onto his and parted.

I looked down at my wrist-watch. Ten-thirty. Well I guess I could just make something at home for dinner. This sucks, this sucks big time. I came up to my aqua-blue Mini Cooper and took out my keys. Opening the door, I got in and started the engine.

When I got home, I sat on the couch, exhausted. I figured Jesse would be home in at least an hour. So I waited. I had work at noon tomorrow so it's fine if I just wait for an hour or more. Midnight rolled by and my stomach gave a low growl. I'm sure Jesse wouldn't mind if I have dinner without him. I'm sure he'll be home when I finished dinner. When I finished _eating_ dinner, which was at one, I gave up and went to bed. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't mad. How could he just desert me like this? Suze, calm you're self. I'm sure he has a good reason why he isn't home yet. This has happened before, sadly enough.

That night, I fell into an uneasy sleep.

I woke up the next morning, at around nine. The events of last night just seemed like a blur, until I turned onto my other side and found Jesse sleeping peacefully still in his clothes from the night before.

The rage inside of me boiled, until he said, "_querida_," in his sleep. Gosh, he even dreams of me. I simmered down with a small smile across my face. I sat up, looked down at Jesse, moved a few strands of his dark hair away from his face, and gave him a kiss. He stirred.

"_Querida_," he said, opening his eyes and smiling. He sat up and kissed me. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip. I opened willingly and his search my mouth, with me doing the same. We parted, reluctantly.

"When did you get home?" I asked.

"Three in the morning. I'm so sorry _querida_. When I came home, you were already asleep. So I just fixed myself a sandwich then went to bed."

"Where were you? I got so worried." It wasn't exactly a lie.

"After the signing, which ended at twelve, Tom said that the studio was having a party for me because of my album coming out soon. So I said I would only stay for twenty minutes. But then when we went, Tom got really drunk so I had to drive him home." That Tom is a really bad influence on Jesse. I sighed. "But I'll make it up to you. I'll-I'll make you breakfast in bed, stay here." I giggled. He gave a peck on the cheek and went into the kitchen. I sat in bed for about twenty minutes, hearing the clatter of pots and pans.

He came in, with a tray. On the tray was a plate stacked high with pancakes, maple syrup, and a glass of orange juice. I must say, Jesse isn't half bad at cooking compared to Andy. We finished up breakfast and finally got out of bed.

I left at eleven-fifty to work which happened to be at the Museum of Natural History in San Francisco. (_A.N.: Is there a museum of Natural History in SF? I'm not sure._) I was a historian at the museum, and was called upon if ever one of the archeologists needed to clarify something. Jesse said that I should quit my job because he had enough money to support us for like the rest of our lives, but I loved my job. Really, I do.

I got to my tiny office just in time because my boss, Jodie, was waiting for me with a stack of papers. "Well, good morning Suze," she said in a fake, sickly sweet tone.

"Er, morning Jodie," I said, taking my sit at my desk which was covered with paper and what-not.

"Doctor Livingston would like a full report on Darwin's evolutionary theory for his trip to the Galapagos Inlands in two weeks." She left. I sighed and turned on my computer. Marty, one of the other historians came into my office, holding a copy of _People_.

"Well hello Suze," she said.

"Hey Marty," I replied, not really looking at her due to the fact that I was searching ever engine for a decent report on Darwin.

"Well, I guess Jesse's up for grabs then?" I turned to her, a confused look on my face.

"Excuse me?"

"Front page of _People_ deary. It seems like little Jesse has another girlfriend." I stared at her as she showed me the cover. "_Rock's new God was Seen Last night have a little fun with Amy Baxter_" the headlight read. I grabbed the magazine out of her hands. And sure enough, on the cover was Jesse, kissing Amy Baxter, but his head was covering it. Amy Baxter was the ruling teen queen popstar of music at nineteen. She was this fake, blond bombshell with an annoying voice that had men at her feet. That bitch.


	2. Fake and Friends

A.N.: This goes out to Sunshine418-OMG! I can't believe you actually commented my measly, little fanfic. I am such a HUGE fan of yours and it's such an honor that you read my fanfiction. Thank so much. And this goes out to Mrs. Meg DeSilva Slater, Mrs. Nikki Slater, and Daddys Little Baby Girl who took the time to comment me, thank you soooo much.

And now on with the story.

**Fake and Friends**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**_

On my home from work at around nine, I stopped at a liquor store and bought a copy of _People_. I was so furious. How could Jesse do that! To me! I thought he loved me. Calm down Suze, it's probably all a misunderstanding. I mean, his head _was_ covering her. Maybe, hopefully, they weren't kissing. Hopefully. But I was still mad either way.

I got home, and went inside. Jesse was sitting on the couch, watching the evening news. "_Ahem_," I said loudly. Jesse turned around and smiled, but it quickly disappeared when he saw the fuming look on my face.

"What's wrong _querida_?" He said, getting up.

"This is what's wrong." I held up the cover of _People_ to his face. I didn't dare look at the cover, the image was still blazing in my head. He stared agape at it. "Mind if you explain what the hell is going on?" He took the magazine from me and just stared at the cover.

"_Querida_, I never, ever kissed her. Tom was introducing us and I guess a camera snapped at the wrong angle. I'm so sorry Susannah. But trust me, it's not what it looks like." My face softens. Jesse always _did_ know the right things to say. I gave him a hug.

"Just promise me you won't ever cheat on me with a blonde popstar," I said, my face buried in his shoulder.

"_Querida_, you don't even have to worry," he said, holding me close. I lifted my head and kissed him. After we parted, the same smile he greeted me with appeared on his face once more.

We ordered Chinese food and talked the whole night away. I woke up the next morning, happy that it was a Saturday because I had no work on weekends and that it was Jesse's first day off since he got the record deal. And tomorrow is the start of the long, grueling process of recording his record. Jesse was sleeping peacefully, muttering "_querida_." I got up and walked out of the room, hunting for some food when the phone. I checked the caller I.D. It was my mom. Picking it up, I said into the receiver, "Hi mom."

"Hello Susie. I'm so sorry about you and Jesse, I knew he'd do something like this-"

"Do what?"

"You know, _cheat_ on you."

"I take it you saw _People_ then."

"Of course I did. Susie, you can come home anytime at all. We haven't changed your room one bit -" Mom was really reluctantly when I told her that I was moving in with Jesse, thinking me and him were going to have sex all day and all night. But I'm still a virgin.

"Mom, it was just all a misunderstanding, Jesse didn't really kiss her."

"Oh good, well then." There was an awkward silence.

"Is there anything else?" I asked, sort of peeved that my mom would think Jesse would ever do such a thing.

"Andy and I want to invite you two over for dinner tonight? How does that sound?"

"Sounds great mom."

"Good, come around eight. I'll see you then Susie."

"Okay, bye mom."

"Bye hun. I love you."

"I love you too, bye." I hung up. Then I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, I giggled. Jesse started to kiss down my neck and onto my shoulder. I turned around and planted my lips to his. It was getting pretty heated up until the phone rang. We parted and I sighed. Turning around, I picked up the receiver and placed it against my ear. Jesse whispered to me that he was going to make breakfast and left my side. "Hello?"

"Oh my God Suze," it was Cece.

"Hello Cece."

"Suze, you could totally bunk with me and Andrew. I can't believe Jesse would do something like this-"

"Cece, chill out. It's a tabloid. Do you really think that stuff is real?"

"Well…"

"Exactly."

"Okay, okay. So he didn't cheat on you with that social disease that which we call Amy Baxter." I laughed and Cece joined in with me. We talked for a while until Jesse said that breakfast was ready. I said goodbye to Cece and hung up. Walking into the kitchen, the smell of omelets filled my nostrils. Jesse smiled as I sat down across from him and started to pile omelet onto my plate.

"So what do you want to do today?" Jesse asked, after taking a bite of his omelet.

"Anything, as long as it's with you-" I was interrupted by the phone. Sighing, I made a move to get up, but Jesse sat me down.

"I'll get it." So he walked over to the phone and answered it. After a few minutes, Jesse came back into the kitchen with a miserable look on his face. I looked up at him worried and confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked getting up and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry _querida-_" I placed my finger to his lips. I knew what he was going to say and I wasn't too happy about it.

"Tom called didn't he?" He nodded. "And they need you, don't they?" He nodded again. I sighed.

"If you must go, then you must go," I said sadly, letting go of him and sitting back down at the table.

"But I promise when I get back _querida_ that we'll do anything you want," he said, kneeling next to me. I wasn't exactly looking him in the eye when I nodded my head. Then I burst into tears. "_Querida_," he cooed. He cradled me in his arms.

"Jesse, I don't want you to go. I don't care how important you are. I want you to stay with me. Forget about Tom and the music for once, please. Think about me," I cried into his shoulder.

"_Querida_." We stayed like that for what seem like eternity. I stopped crying and looked up at him.

"God, I'm being so stupid. I can't just hog you all to myself," I laughed. "Go Jesse, I guess we can do something when you get home. Oh and at eight my mom invited us over for dinner." He nodded, smiling sad.

In a few minutes, he got dressed and gave me a kiss before leaving to the studio. I washed the dishes and stored the rest of the omelet in the fridge. I vacuumed the living room and bedroom. God, when did I turn into such a housewife? After vacuuming, I took a shower and changed into jeans and a white polo. Grabbing my cars keys, I decided to have an early lunch at this restaurant near the museum.

I pulled into the parking lot and found a space between a BMW and a Honda. The waiter sited me at a table near the front. The April rain season was about to start with heavy, dark clouds over head. The waiter handed me a menu and would check back in five minutes. I skimmed the salad section when I heard a voice. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Suze Simon." I looked up and my eyes got big.

"Gina!" I got up from my sit and gave her a hug. "Here, sit with me." She sat in front of me. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Jake invited me to come to San Francisco." Have I told you? Jake started to date Gina when she was here five months ago for vacation. "So, how's Mr. Rockstar De Silva?" My face turned gloomy. "Ok Simon, what did he do?"

"Nothing, it's just this whole music business is starting to take more and more of his time."

"I see. Well at least he isn't going on tour yet." She was right. The waiter came back and we both ordered Caesar salads and Diet Cokes. After having lunch, we just shopped and talk. At around three, we said our good-byes. She was staying over at Jake's apartment in Carmel. I got home, and found that Jesse had called and left a message on the machine.

"_Querida_, I'll be home at around five, in time for dinner at your parents' house." That was the only message from him. I had no one to call and nothing to do so I turned on the TV. and watched a marathon of Full House. When I was really young, Full House was one of my favorite shows, but now it seemed so fake. Stuff that happened on Full House would probably never happen on a regular basis.

Five rolled around and Jesse wasn't home yet. Six came and I heard the jingle of keys outside the front door. The door opened and closed. I turned my head at Jesse and hanging his coat on the coat hanger. He took off his shoes and sat down next to me. I rested me head on his shoulder. "What happened? I thought you'd be home at five."

"The interview at the studio ran a little long." We stayed like that until around eight, when we got up and drove over to Andy's house. Dinner was fine, not to exciting except that Jake had brought Gina with him.

We got home and changed into our pj's and got in bed. That night, we slept in each other's arms.


	3. Booze and Broken Things

AN: Andrew is CeeCee's new boyfriend. _Adam_ will come in later.

**Booze and Broken Things**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**_

The next two weeks were brutal, not only for Jesse due to him recording the record, but for me also because I had seen Jesse only a few times the past two weeks, usually if I wake up early enough in the morning. He stayed late at the studio too. Humph! I'm being selfish again. Dammit Suze! Get a hold of yourself! Once Jesse's done with recording, you and him will get all the time in the-wait, he'll be going on tour and that means like one or two months away from him. Great, maybe this whole music business isn't what I thought it was in the beginning. From the beginning, I thought, "Oh wow, I'll get to go to parties and meet famous people and sip the finest wine everyday and-and-" God, what was I thinking! Being famous isn't all it's cracked up to be.

"Susannah!" I sat up on the couch as Jesse came home on the final day of recording at around midnight. I was so happy that it was over. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a great, big kiss. That's when an awful smell filled my nostrils. I looked Jesse up and down.

"Oh God," I whispered to myself. He was drunk. "Jesse, w-what happened to you?" I was so angry, confused and at the edge of tears.

"W-what d-do you mean 'what h-happened' to me?" His words were slurred and he was wobbling.

"Jesse, you're drunk." Oh God, what am I suppose to do? He promised, ever since he got the record contract that he'd never drink do drugs or any of that stuff and now here he is, drunk.

"I'm not drunk, _querida_." He came over and tried to kiss me. I pushed him away. He pressed me against the wall.

"Please Jesse, this isn't like you." I full on started to cry.

"I'M NOT DRUNK!" He shouted this time.

"Stop, please Jesse you're hurting me." He was, my left wrist was getting crushed by his hand. He let go of me, I fell to the floor, cradling my wrist and crying. He was fuming and stomped around.

"Stop crying! You're giving me a headache!" He banged his fist to the wall, creating a hole. I stopped crying immediately, sitting there, I didn't know what to do. Should I call the cops? Or my mom? Jesse treaded heavily to the bathroom and locked himself in there. I could hear him vomiting.

I wanted to help him, really I did. But the pain in my wrist was excruciating as seconds went by. "All I have to do is wrap it in an Ace bandage and it'll be better," I thought to myself as I went into our bedroom and started to look through the drawers. Finding one, I started to wrap it around my left wrist, wincing ever time I touched my wrist. God, I wanted to crawl in a hole and die. What made Jesse be like this? Of course it was the booze, but he hurt me. I know he'd never hurt a fly. I sat on the bed, my knees to my chest, crying. I didn't want to cry loudly because I feared what Jesse would do to me.

When I fell asleep, which was around two, Jesse was still in the bathroom.

I had a dream, a horrible one. There were two Jesse's, one was the sober one and the other was the drunken one. The drunken one kept hurting me and he had the sober Jesse tied up somewhere. I could hear the sober Jesse's pleas for the drunken one to stop. The sober one said that they both loved me. But I was getting the crap beating out of me by the drunken one. With my last breath, I found myself in the arms of sober Jesse, he was crying.

Then I woke up, I was tangled in the sheets, sweaty and breathing heavily. I heard _querida_. Jesse was sleeping next to me, peacefully. I couldn't breathe, I wanted to get out. I wanted to relive that whole night over. I want Jesse to come home sober and happy to see me. Jesse stirred. I hope he isn't drunk still. "_Querida?_" He sat up, suddenly in clutched his head in pain. "_Querida_, can you get me aspirin?" I went to the bathroom and open the medicine cabinet. Clutching the tiny bottle in my hand, I gave Jesse two. He swallowed them without water.

"A-Are you okay?" I asked timidly.

"I'll be fine, _querida_." I nodded. I felt so awkward around him.

"I can't remember a thing about last night- what happened to your wrist?" He said alarmed.

"I-ahh-I hit it against something. I'll be fine." I didn't know why I didn't tell him "you were drunk and did this." I guess I just didn't want him to feel guilty. "I'll go make breakfast." All I wanted was to get out of that room. It was like that was something sucking the air out of me and I couldn't take anymore of it.

My hands were shaking, I couldn't control them. I was getting a glass from a high shelf and it fell with a loud clang. It broke into a million pieces. I got down on my knees and started to pick up the shards when Jesse came in. "_Querida_, what happened?" He took my hands in his and stood me up. My fingers were red with cuts and blood.

"Just an accident, that's all," I said, not looking into his eyes. He noticed how much my hands were shaking in his.

"Do you need a doctor?"

"No, no. Just cold, yeah cold that's all." It was, rain was pelting at the windows.

"Well, then you go take a nice, long, warm shower and I'll clean up and make breakfast. Okay?" All I did was nod.

I got into the shower and turned the dial. The water washed over as stream rose from the heat. I spent a good twenty minutes in there, just trying to wash all the events of last night away. After I got dressed and wrapped my wrist, breakfast was waiting for me in the kitchen. Jesse was sitting at the table, sipping coffee and reading the morning newspaper. I sat tentatively across from him and started to pile food unto my plate.

It was pretty silent for a few minutes except for the sound of me chewing. "_Querida_, what is wrong, tell me. You have been acting strange all morning. Please tell me. Did someone hurt you? Is that why your wrist is like that?" I panicked. I didn't want him to know he did it.

"I told you," I chose my words carefully. "I hurt my wrist because I banged it against something."

"That doesn't explain the jitteriness." He got me there. I had to think quickly. Think quick Suze, think quickly.

"Y-You were drunk," I whispered. I couldn't look at him in the eye. "And, y-you pinned me to the wall and-and-" I exploded into tears. Jesse sat there, a stunned look on his face. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"_Querida_." He couldn't speak. I wanted him to hold me. I wanted him to comfort me. But how can he when he was the one that hurt me so much, not only physical, but mentally? He got up and started to walk to the door.

"Wait, where are you going!"

"_Querida_, how could you even talk to me, let alone look at me."

"But I want you here," I pleaded with him.

"_Querida_, I need to think things through." Then he left before I could protest. I wanted him to hold me. I wanted him to comfort me.

Dying, was it so bad? I mean, I get to go somewhere much better then earth and-and I'll get to see dad again. God, sometimes I wish he was still here on earth. Ghost or human, I wanted to talk to him so bad, especially at times like this when I couldn't even talk to Jesse.

I look at the clock that hung in the kitchen. "Dammit." I had work in twenty minutes. Checking myself in the mirror, I wiped the last of the remaining tears and left. Being a Monday, the museum was pretty busy with school tours and what-not. Getting to my office, I submitted the report on Darwin and continued with some other work I needed to finish.

"Suze, Jodie wanted to have these copied and-what happened to your hands?" Marty asked, staring ay them. "And your wrist?"

"Nothing," I said, covering my wrist with my sleeve. I couldn't really do anything about my hands.

"O…Kay. Well, like I said Jodie wanted these papers to be copied-"

"We're not her assistants," I said, reminding Marty. Jodie, however, was head of the history department.

"And she's not our boss," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. I sighed in defeat.

"Put them on that pile," I said, staring back at my computer screen. She placed them there and left.

After work, I didn't want to go home. Not that I can't call it home anymore so I decided to buy potatoes, broccoli, and carrots which we were running low on at the time.

Parking in the lot next to a Farmer's Market, I grabbed a basket and started to look around. I was reaching for some potatoes when a hand hit mine. "Sorry…Adam?"

"Hey Suze." It was Adam, I hadn't seen him since CeeCee and he broke up six months ago.

"How have you been Adam, how's the firm?" Adam was a lawyer. That was part of the reason why CeeCee and he broke up.

"It's great. You remember Paul right?"

"How could I forget?" I asked lamely.

"He works at the firm now." I raised my brow.

"He does?"

"Yeah, you know he's a great guy. He's changed since high school which is surprising." I laughed. After more conversing, we said our good-byes and went to our separate ways. It was great talking to Adam, it took my mind off Jesse for a while. When I got home, Jesse wasn't there and it was already ten at night. I stored the vegetables in the fridge.

I wish Jesse was here.


	4. Hospital Beds and What Sarah Said

A.N.: Short, I know. Maybe this will be the last, maybe not. I don't know. And I just want to thank everyone for all the awesome comments. I'm back.

**Hospital Beds and What Sarah Said**

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything except the plot.**_

I woke up the next morning around eight. Jesse was not beside me, nor was any trace of him ever being there. I was worried, very worried. That's when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Are you Mr. De Silva's girlfriend?"

"Um, yeah."

"I'm sorry I have to tell you this way. But last night, Mr. De Silva O.D. on cocaine."

"Where is he!" I shouted, oh God, oh God, this isn't happening, I can't lose him.

"He's in the hospital, Miss Simon-" I hung up at that second. I couldn't go to work, not when Jesse's I the hospital. I threw on my jacket and ran out the door.

"He's in Room 225." I nodded my head and stuck my visitor's pass to the front of my shirt. I went up to the second floor and turned the corner. Tom was standing against the wall, talking into his cell phone.

"How could you let this happen!" I screamed. Tom's mouth stood gaped. "You're supposed to be his friend, you're not suppose to let him take drugs!" My clenched fisted rammed into his right cheek. Bastard.

I opened the door slowly and walked in. Jesse was lying on a gurney, he was as pale as the room. That's when the tears came. "Jesse?" His closed eyes opened and a sad smile appeared on his face.

"_Querida_," he said weakly. I smiled sadly and went to his bed side. My smile quickly turned into a frown then more tears came.

"Jesse, _why_?"

"Because I don't deserve you."


	5. Beginnings and Ends

A.N.: This is the last one guys. Sorry, it's sooooo short. Maybe I'll do another series, but that'll have to be after I re-read the books. Thanks everyone for the comments and just reading it. And if any of you would like to do a story with me, I'd be down with that. Email: and Ends

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything except the plot.**_

Jesse had been in the hospital now for two days. Things between us were awkward and uneasy. He told me after I kissed him on the first night here that we shouldn't be kissing, or anything like that for awhile. It hurt me when he said that. But he quickly apologized and said he doesn't deserve me. I just nodded.

"_Querida_?" I sighed, he hadn't called me that since the first night here.

"Yes Jesse?" I looked up from my magazine.

"What would you say if I said I was going to quit music?" I raised my brow.

"Are you sure?" I asked, getting up and holding his hand. He didn't grip it, I expected that.

"I thought I could handle it, but I was wrong. _Querida_, I have a problem and I need help. The music isn't helping me, I was just using it as an escape." I smile tearfully and kissed his hand lovingly. He shot me a weak smile and drifted off to sleep.

On Wednesday, Jesse was let out of the hospital, but he had to go to rehab right after and get cleaned up. I didn't care, well I mean I did _care_, but I didn't care because Jesse was going to quit music and we'll be normal, or as normal as it can be…

Jesse had just gotten back after being in rehab for a month. He and I were even happier then we've been due to the fact that Jesse was done with music, done with the whole scene, done with drinking and drugs.


End file.
